Unloved
by blueray
Summary: Oneshot! Draco feels he can't be loved, Harry thinks otherwise. HPDM.


**Err…after 'Shampoo' which was a bit on a lighter note, I came up with this, which I think is a bit serious. Hope you like it. **

**HPDM….and the mildest of mild Slash…**

**Disclaimer- Dreams come true, they say, I've been dreaming of owning Harry Potter for the past two ears…and still don't own it….yet…**

UNLOVED

One more night, Harry looked at The Marauder's Map.

One more night, in the astronomy tower, lay one dot, unmoving, lifeless. And it wasn't until daybreak that the dot stirred and made its way back to the Slytherin Common Room.

One more night, Harry lay awake, simply staring at the frozen dot, just as still. It pained Harry…_pained _not knowing what had happened to him.

Daybreak, the dot named Darco Malfoy shuffled away towards the Slytherin common room.

"Harry," Hermione asked at breakfast time, as he slumped down on the seat next to her looking exhausted, "Are you all right?"

"Fine…" he mumbled as Ron pushed a stack of toasts towards him.

"Did you sleep last night?" Hermione pressed on, determined to get an answer out of the emerald-eyed boy, "Was it on more of your nightmares?"

"Just drop it Hermione." Harry said wearily, glancing at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy had just arrived, unnoticed by any other, a very _un-grand_ welcome. A stark contrast to those royal entries he used to make a couple of weeks ago.

A couple of weeks ago, it was then that Harry started noticed a change in Draco Malfoy. He was gradually becoming lesser of an Ice Prince. His retorts(if he bothered to make them) were dull and dead, his walk didn't have that usual swagger, his voice devoid of the usual arrogance and contempt and his silver eyes had lost all their shimmer, becoming two hollow wells of grey.

And Harry was worried about that. _Yes_. Draco's arch rival-Harry was worried, concerned about him. At times, Harry missed those fights with him, almost ironically…longed for them, desperately hoping that he would snap back. Because if he did, Harry would hear his voice again and know that he was alive. Not just a walking body given up by its soul.

So Harry had taken to stalking Draco over the Marauder's Map. Each and every free moment, away from Ron and Hermione's eyes, he would pull out the map and watch Malfoy. Lest he do something stupid. Harry could scoff at his own stupidity…being worried about the son of a death eater, but well, there are certain things that we have no control over.

Those free moments included night time as well. For the past five nights, Harry had noticed Draco go up to the Astronomy Tower and stay there, without moving, till daybreak. Harry stayed awake these five nights as well, with the same fear that Malfoy would do something stupid, but no, the dot just stood there, frozen in time.

At last, Harry was sick of it, so tonight, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed up to the Astronomy Tower.

Around midnight, Draco Malfoy stepped in, looking morose. He made his way towards the large window and stared up at the sky, unblinking. A single tear slid down his pale face, unaware of the invisible person watching him.

Harry bit his lip, _Draco Malfoy…crying_?!

Malfoy slowly turned around, and slumped to the floor. He pulled out his wand and rolled up his left sleeve.

Harry inhaled sharply. His arm was covered with an astonishingly large number of gashes, some of them still bleeding slightly.

Malfoy raised his wand, pointed it at his left arm and-

"Diffindo!!"

Another cut seared through his flesh, sending a splatter of scarlet on the floor.

"Draco, stop!" Harry pulled off the cloak, revolted at what he was doing.

Malfoy looked up, giving him an empty look, no sign of surprise, shock….just a plain hollow stare.

"Diffindo!"

Harry winced as the floor was painted red once more.

"Draco…please…" Harry slowly made his way towards the boy, fighting back his own tears.

"Di-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand flew out of his hands and Harry caught it. Harry stowed both the wands into his pocket and knelt in front of Draco.

"You bloody bastard!" Harry yelled, shaking him by the shoulders and staring into Draco's insane silver eyes, "What are you doing!?"

Draco simply stared at him blankly,

"The pain feels so good…"he whispered, "So good…"

Smack!! Harry slapped Draco hard. Draco flinched, then slowly looked around, first at his wounded arm and then at Harry, who had gone very pale.

"Back to your senses?" Harry demanded, his voice shaking.

"Ha-Harry? I-"

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry's voice was almost pleading.

He looked away

"Draco, look at me!" Harry said, agitated, "Tell me! Please!"

"I…." He said after a while, "I don't want to join him"

Harry was confused, but then it dawned on him.

"But of course," Draco continued, "my father won't have that. He loves me because he feels that I'll follow in his footsteps…my mother loves me because my father asks her to! My friends love me out of fear! Cant I be loved for what I am!? They never let me live my own life, make my own choices! I'm unloved and nor am I allowed to love the one I want! Does being a Malfoy means sacrificing your feelings? If so, then I don't want to be one! I'd rather die!!!"

"No!!"

Malfoys eyes widenened as Harry threw his arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Don't say that…" Harry whispered, "You are loved for what you are Draco…I…I love you…"

The words crashed upon Draco's ears.

"Ha-Harry?"

"Yes, I have always loved you," Harry pulled back and looked into Draco's eyes, "I just feared to say that…but no matter what, even if you don't love me, I'll always be there for you"

"Do-do you mean it?" Draco's eyes had come alive with a shine of hope.

Harry gently cupped Draco's face into his hands and placed a tender, loving kiss on his lips. Malfoy wrapped his arms around him, clutching on like a scared child.

"I love you too Harry, and if you're here with me, I don't care if they don't allow me to love the one I want"

END

**Hmm…remember how Hermione slashed Ron's jeans in DH using Diffindo…I thought I could use the same spell to cut flesh. After all, I doubt wizards use razors. **

**And was the end rather abrupt? I hope not…**

**Your reviews could make this girl's day!! So please, REVIEW!!! **


End file.
